Star Trek: Doubts
by Kobyashimaru
Summary: The Enterprise crew deals with a tough situation when an alien seeks asylum aboard the ship; Two familiar officers reconnect.


Teaser

EXT. THE USS ENTERPRISE AT FULL STOP, IN SPACE, SOME DISTANCE FROM DELTA IV.

A Starfleet shuttle craft carrying Lt Commander Will DECKER and four other Starfleet personnel as PASSENGERS, approaches.

CPT KIRK (V.O.)

Captain's log, stardate ####.#. The Enterprise is rendezvousing with a shuttlecraft out of Starbase #, to pick up 5 Starfleet officers who'll be completing their trip, with us, to Delta IV, where they'll join an attachment to a Federation Diplomatic contingent, seeking to arrange for Delta IV to join the Federation. Among them is one officer with whom I'm familiar.

INT. ENTERPRISE SHUTTLE BAY

The shuttlecraft enters, and its passengers de-shuttle in the presence of DR MCCOY and CPT KIRK

DR MCCOY

I thought we were picking up a group of OFFICERS en route to a membership detail, not cadets on a field trip.

CPT KIRK

They're young, Dr, but, not THAT young. Not anymore. Not out here.

DR MCCOY

I suppose that's true.

CPT KIRK

Welcome aboard the Enterprise, ladies and gentlemen. You can hand your medical files to the good doctor, and proceed to crew deck for cabin assignments.

(A beat)

Except for you, Mr DECKER. I'd like a word.

DECKER approaches KIRK

DECKER

Aye, sir.

DECKER hands MCCOY his file. MCCOY files out behind the other passengers, leaving CPTN KIRK and DECKER behind.

CPT KIRK

I haven't seen you since...the memorial. A Lt Commander, are we now? And so young. Your father would be proud.

DECKER

Yes, sir. I expect so, sir.

CPT KIRK

Well, perform as well on this assignment as I know you have up to now, and you'll be dropping the Lt before you know it.

DECKER

From your lips, to the Admiralty's ears, Captain.

KIRK motions for DECKER to walk with him. They head towards the corridor.

INT. ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE SHUTTLE BAY

KIRK and DECKER walk towards a turbo lift.

CPT KIRK

You know, Will, I may not have said it well enough at the memorial, but, I'm...sorry that I couldn't prevent...

DECKER

Sir, my father did what he did to save lives. I don't think anyone could've prevented what happened. Not in the face of that kind of determination.

CPT KIRK

I see. Well, it would seem that determination to serve is a Decker family trait.

They arrive at and enter the turbo lift

CPT KIRK

As long as you exhibit it judiciously, it should serve you well.

DECKER

I couldn't agree more, Captain.

The lift doors close.

Act I

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE.

KIRK enters and takes the center seat. MR SPOCK approaches CPT KIRK.

MR SPOCK

Were you able to speak with Mr DECKER, Captain.

CPT KIRK

Yes, I was, thank you.

MR SPOCK

May I inquire as to how your found him?

CPT KIRK

I found him to be...a Decker, Mr Spock.

MR SPOCK

Indeed.

(A beat)

SPOCK returns to his station

UHURA

Message from crew deck, Captain, our passengers are settled in.

CPT KIRK

Good to know, thank you, Lt. How long to Delta IV, Mr Xener?

Xener

Just under twelve hours, sir, present speed.

CPT KIRK

That should save our new arrivals quite a bit of time. Excellent.

INT. ENTERPRISE CREW MESS/REC HALL

DECKER and other crew members/shuttle PASSENGERS are seated at one of several populated tables.

CAMERON

So, Will...we're not far off, now. You nervous?

DECKER

Nervous? No. Should I be?

CAMERON

Well, I might be, in your boots, yeah. I mean, you'll be 2nd in command. Think you're up for it?

DECKER

Yes. No. I damn sure hope so.

CAMERON

(Jokingly)

That makes 2 of us.

DECKER

Funny. It's just a 3 month diplomatic attachment post. I think we'll all be fine.

CAMERON

Three months if they don't extend membership.

DECKER

And if they do, the automatic 3 month mission extension kicks in, but, we can request transfers.

CAMERON

Yeah, well, request is the operative word, there, Mr Decker. Tell me this: heard anything new about COOKSON, lately?

DECKER

Just that she asked for this pick up, to get us there earlier than planned. It seems she wants us to attended the reception.

CAMERON

Well, that's fine by me. I'm unSTOPABLE in my dress uniform!

DECKER

Oh, I don't doubt it.

INT. CPT KIRK'S QUARTERS

CPT KIRK is at his computer, working His door pings.

CPT KIRK

Come.

MCCOY enters.

CPT KIRK

Dr.

DR MCCOY

(A beat)

So, how'd your visit with DECKER go?

CPT KIRK

Why do people keep asking me that?

DR MCCOY

Morbid curiosity?

CPT KIRK

Bones...

DR MCCOY

Well, Jim, you've gotta admit, there's potential for...

CPT KIRK

For what?

DR MCCOY

Well, awkwardness, for one. Resentment, for another. The way things happened...

CPT KIRK

Bones, his father was a commodore. He's a military brat. A Starfleet officer. He understands.

DR MCCOY

I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

CPT KIRK

Going philosophical on me, Bones?

DR MCCOY

Going...? You're noticing this NOW?

CPT KIRK

Point taken.

(A beat)

I've got that briefing with the contingent in a couple of hours. Don't you have to give them a round of shots?

DR MCCOY

After the briefing. I just thought I'd come check on you, seeing as I know how much you enjoy that.

CPT KIRK

I see. Well, thank you.

DR MCCOY

Don't mention it. Tell me this, though; do you have to explain that whole business about the...

CPT KIRK

No. No, that was...covered...before they embarked on the mission.

DR MCCOY

Well...thank Heaven for...small favors.

CPT KIRK

Yes.

DR MCCOY

Right.

(A beat)

DR MCCOY exits. CPT KIRK resumes his work.

EXT. ENTERPRISE CRUISING THRU SPACE FOR SEVERAL SECONDS INT. ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM

CPT KIRK stands before the shuttle passengers who are seated

CPT KIRK

So, there you have it. And there's not much to it. These types of postings tend not to be very exciting.

(A beat)

But, they're a good investment of time and resources. They're designed to...familiarize local populations with the military arm of the Federation. They allow us to impress upon them what characterizes it, and what doesn't, thru first hand observation and interaction. Further, it allows us to cultivate some first hand knowledge of the prospective member world among our own, which tends to come in handy, down the line.

(A beat)

Alright. Company dismissed.

The group gets up and exits, except for DECKER. He approaches CPT KIRK

DECKER

Sir, before I left, I wanted to tell you how I'm enjoying being aboard Enterprise. Command has so far seen fit to place me elsewhere, but, I'm hoping that maybe afterthis assignment, I can finally get a posting on her.

CPT KIRK

Well, thank you, Mr DECKER. I'm confident you'd make a fine addition to her crew. Or any crew.

DECKER

Thank you sir.

The wall communicator beeps.

UHURA (V.O.)

Bridge to CPT KIRK

CPT KIRK walks over to wall communicator and presses a button

CPT KIRK

Kirk here.

UHURA (V.O.)

Helm reports 1 hour to Delta IV, sir.

CPT KIRK

Understood, Lt., thank you.

CPT KIRK presses another button in the wall communicator

CPT KIRK

Well, Mr DECKER, the time draws near. I'm headed to the bridge.

DECKER

Yes, sir. I'll go prepare for beam down.

CPT KIRK

Carry on, Will. And good luck.

INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM OF THE TEMPORARY STARFLEET OFFICENIT ON DELTA IV

DECKER and the other PASSENGERS beam in. They are greeted by Commander COOKSON and Starfleet Medic ESPOS

COOKSON

Welcome to Delta IV, everyone. Medic ESPOS will take your files, and your quarters are down the corridor, to the left. This being your first night here, and with that reception tomorrow, we'll be having a...working dinner, in the briefing room in 2 hours. We can handle introductions then.

All PASSENGERS hand their tablet to TAYLOR, and exit but DECKER, who approaches COOKSON

DECKER

If I may, ma'am, Id prefer to introduce my self now.

They shake hands.

COOKSON

Lt Commander, you're the only one in this group whom I need no introduction to. You're Commadore Decker's boy, if you'll forgive the expression.

DECKER

Yes, ma'am. I understand you served with my father on the Constelation.

COOKSON

That's true. Ofcourse, I'd...already transfered off when...

DECKER

Understood.

COOKSON

That was a few stripes ago. I made Lt serving with Captain Decker. Hell of a man.

DECKER

Yes, ma'am.

Lt ILIA enters. COOKSON and DECKER turn to see her. DECKER has a strong happy reaction to seeing her, but attempts to conceal it.

COOKSON

Ah...Lt.. Mr DECKER, this is our mission attaché, Lt...

DECKER

ILIA.

ILIA smiles at DECKER, and hands COOKSON a tablet.

COOKSON

You know each other?

DECKER

(A beat, as he stares at her)

Yes. Yes, we do, uh...in passing.

ILIA

Mr DECKER and I were in two or three classes together, at the Academy.

DECKER

The Lt was one of the brightest under classmen I knew.

COOKSON

Well, good then.I want us all pulling in the same direction on this, and working familiarities are conducive to unit cohesion, I tend to find.

DECKER

Aye, ma'am. Yes.

COOKSON

I'll see you both, then, in 2.

ILIA

Yes, Commander.

COOKSON exits.

ILIA

(Aware that DECKER is smitten, and smitten herself)

Lt Commander? You did not waste any time.

DECKER

(Slightly flustered)

Well...no. I...I'm very goal oriented.

ILIA

I remember. Top of your class, correct?

DECKER

Well...close to it, yes. But, Lt,JG is...in even less time, is...just as impressive.

ILIA

I am aware of that.

(A beat)

ILIA

Why don't I show you to your quarters, Mr DECKER.

DECKER

I'd like that.

EXT. ENTERPRISE CRUISING THRU SPACE

CPT KIRK (V.O.)

Captain's log, supplemental. We've dropped off our passengers at Delta IV, and are on our way to a pre-warp planet called Camloria, to retrieve members of our crew who've been embedded there, covertly, for a few weeks, studying their society, under Lt Sulu's command.

EXT. CAMLORIAN VILLIAGE SQUARE/MALL

SULU is sampling some items for sale at a kiosk. He is approached by Yrrab Pol (pronounced Eerob Pahl).

YRRAB

Fine selection, isn't it?

SULU

Yes. And varied too.

YRRAB

I've never seen you before.

SULU

(Vaguely)

No,you haven't.

YRRAB

I've seen people like you before,though.

SULU

(Genuinely inquisitive)

Have you?

YRRAB

Yes. They too were aliens.

SULU

(Denyingly)

Aliens? What are...

YRRAB

There's little time. They're after me!

SULU

(Seriously)

Aliens?

YRRAB

The Rounders!

SULU stares at Yrrab.

YRRAB

My name is Yrrab Pol. I know you are an alien. I've encountered other aliens before. I am certain you have a vehicle that travels far above the stars. You must protect me. I require asylum from religious persecution!

SULU

I'm sorry,I don't know...

A Rounder,brandishing a loaded crossbow and leading a partner, approaches slowly,and yells from a few yards away, through a crowd.

ROUNDER ONE

(To Yrrab)

You there! Remain still!

YRRAB

(To SULU)

You musn't let them arrest me!

An arrow, shot from the Rounder's cross bow, nearly hits them. They run. They make their way to a seemingly abandoned structure and SULU barricades them inside. The Rounder and his partner are still approaching,but are a bit behind.

INT. AN OLD ABBANDONNED CAMLORIAN STRUCTURE

YRRAB

I have met other visitors before. They never denied who they were. Some were executed for heresy and others were simply locked away as insane because no one believed them.

SULU

Except you.

YRRAB

There are others who know they were truth tellers. Are you a truth teller, alien?

SULU

I still don't know what you mean by alien.

YRRAB

(Impatiently)

DO YOU HAVE A SHIP IN THE STARS?

Arrows strike the structure.

YRRAB

(Frantically)

Please, contact it! Get us out of here!

SULU quickly fumbles for his communicator and flips it open.

SULU

(Excitedly)

Sulu to ENTERPRISE,I need an emergency beam out for two!

Uhura (V.O.)

Enterprise, here. A shuttlectaft can be landed in the secure zone in your vicinity in approximately 14 minutes.

SULU

Sorry, Lt., that won't do the trick. We need to be beamed up-NOW!

CPT KIRK (V.O.)

KIRK, here, Lt.. What seems to be the trouble?

The Rounders begin to break the door down. It is giving way.

SULU

Captain! I understand the Prime Directive concerns, Sir, but, I need you to trust me, Captain! We need that beem out NOW!

Sulu and Yrrab dissolve and a half a second later, the two Rounders break through the barricaded door and look around dumbfoundedly

INT ENTERprISE BRIEFING ROOM

KIRK and SULU, still in disguise, are there, seated. SPOCK enters.

SPOCK

(To Kirk)

Our guest is resting in an unassighned crew quarters,as per your orders,Captain.

CPT KIRK

Thank, you, mr Spock. Mr Sulu, let's see if we can't straighten this out.

Spock

Lt., you said the Camlorian claimed to be aware that you were an alien and that other off worlders, who had revealed themselves to him, had visited Camloria?

SULU

That's right.

SPOCK

(To Kirk)

Then, it seems to me that we are not strictly in violation of the Prine Directive, Captain.

CPT KIRK

Not strictly. Well, I usually like a little more to hang my hat on, Mr Spock, but, I'll take it. In any case, at this point, what's done is done. We have to deal with the situation as it exists now, and that situation is calling on us to figure out why Mr Pol was so frightened, why he was being chased, and what we can do to honor his request.

SULU

I'd like to assist with that, Captain, if possible.

CPT KIRK

I don't see why not, Mr Sulu. You, Mr Spock?

SPOCK

The Camlorian chose Mr Sulu to make his request of. It only seems logical that we utilize him as an envoy to fascilitate a productive exploration of the situation at hand.

(A beat)

CPT KIRK

Yes, Mr Spock. Quite logical.

INT. A RECEPTION HALL ON DELTA IV.

The space is decked out for an official diplomatic reception. There are refreshment stations. Starfleet personnel are in dress uniform. Dignitaries from Delta IV and Federation Diplomatic personnel are in attendance. DECKER and CAMERON have taken up a position by a buffet table.

CAMERON

So...this is fun.

DECKER

Sure. For functionaries.

CAMERON

You've got that right.

DECKER

Well, lets try to absorb some local color. Thats why we're here.

CAMERON

Right.

COOKSON approaches

COOKSON

Good evening, gentlemen.

CAMERON AND DECKER

Commander.

COOKSON

Id like you boys to circulate, tonight. Mingle.

DECKER

Yes, Ma'am.

They head towards the center of the room.

COOKSON

And, gentlemen...keep the conversation light. No politics, eh? Not tonight.

DECKER

We'll...endeavor to do that,COMMANDER.

They continue towards the center of the room, and observe ILIA enter. She is stunning in dress uniform.

CAMERON

Well, will you LOOK at THAT.

DECKER

(not amused)

Cameron.

CAMERON

What? She's...

DECKER

I'm aware of that. Lets try not to objectify our collegues, shall we? There're plenty of other young females here, if you MUST be in that frame of mind. Though, I'd prefer you weren't, seeing as we're working, and not to mention the...

CAMERON

(contrite)

Aye, sir.

ILIA approaches.

ILIA

Good evening, sirs.

DECKER

Hello, Lt. We're...mingling.

ILIA

Not yet, you aren't. This way.

She leads them to a pair of female attendees, Deltan dignitaries, ONNAD, and DYCIN.

ILIA

Your honors, Id like you to meet my fellow Starfleet officers, Lt CAMERON, and Lt Commander DECKER.

ONNAD

Pleasure to meet you, sirs.

DYCIN

Yes, for me, as well.

DECKER

The pleasure is ours, ma'am.

DYCIN

Mr...DECKER, is it?

DECKER

Yes.

DYCIN

Is this your first visit to Delta IV, Mr DECKER?

DECKER

It is, yes. The Lt told myself and our fellow cadets one or two things about your world when we were together briefly at Starfleet Academy, but, I know next to nothing about it. And, so far, I've not seen much of it, which is something I'm hoping to change.

DYCIN

I imagine the Lt mentioned that our culture has a strong sexual aspect.

DECKER

It...was mentioned, yes.

ONNAD

And what are your thoughts on that. Mr DECKER?

DECKER

Oh, I...think its fine. I come from a culture that was once rather repressed, in that area. It has evolved, but...not like this.

ONNAD

You find this regrettable?

DECKER

Oh...no. Its just...well, I think balance is important. And while humanity has come a long way in this area, Im not so sure it has struck such a balance, yet. Your culture seems to have struck one. More of one anyway.

DYCIN

It...suits us.

DECKER

I understand.

DYCIN

How about our cuisine, Mr Decker, have you tried any of it?

DECKER

I have. Earlier, I sampled the Vayt...the Vaytar.

DYCIN

The Vaay...tah.

DECKER

Yes. That.

DYCIN

I see. Are you aware that vaaytah has the effect upon humans of an aphrodisiac?

DECKER

Its...I...no, I didn't know that,I...

ILIA

(bemused)

The Councilor is joking with you, sir.

CAMERON

Ha!

DECKER

(smiling uncomfortably)

Oh. I see. Thats...a relief.

DYCIN

I imagine it is.

ONNAD

Well, officers, we take our leave. It truly was nice to meet you.

DECKER

Likewise, councilors.

ONNAD

Come, DYCIN.

DYCIN

Yes.

The councilors walk away.

CAMERON

Will, I...my outburst...

DECKER

Its fine, Lt. This time.

CAMERON

Thank you, sir.

COOKSON approaches.

COOKSON

Me Deceker.

DECKER

Commander.

COOKSON

I've just learned about an archeological dig that's underway on the far side of the planet, and it occurred to me that such a thing might be a good opportunity for a little cultural emmersion.

DECKER

I concur.

COOKSON

I'd like you to take my shuttle, and head over there, tomorrow, with ILIA. I'll add an officer or two to your number once you're there.

DECKER

Yes, ma'am, we'll do that. It'll be interesting, and...well, I've wanted to learn more about Delta IV since the academy.

COOKSON

I'll get the details to you by morning.

DECKER

Understood.

Act II

INT. YRRAB'S QUARTERS

Yrrab opens his eyes slowly, then closes them, then opens them wide,rapidly. He sits up quickly in bed.

YRRAB

Where is this? Where am I?

SULU

We escaped the Rounders and I brought you up to my ship.

YRRAB

To your vehicle?

SULU

It's called Enterprise.

YRRAB

And to think, at first, you feigned ignorance of what I was suggesting.

SPOCK

Mr Pol, this is Lt Sulu, I am Commander Spock. The Enterprise hails from a planet called Earth. It is populated mostly by a race called humans, who...

YRRAB

(TOUCHING SPOCKS EARS)

Do most human males...look like you, or, more like...that one?

SULU

He, uh...he's a Vulcan. He's not from Earth.

YRRAB

I...don't understand. You said this ship came from Earth...

SPOCK

That is correct.

SULU

The Vulcans were the first off worlders to make contact with humans. Our species have become good friends.

YRRAB

And, when they came to your world, did they come in secret, as you came to mine?

SPOCK

We did not. We visited Earth only after we knew that they had learned to...move in the hevans as we had, thus making it unlikely we'd alter their own path of development as a species.

YRRAB

I see. It seems like an honorable way to proceed. Much turmoil has occurred since word of the existence of other worlds has traveled amoung my people. As for me, my doubts began many seasons ago, and when I first felt my doubts were well founded, I told myself that they would want to hear them, to hear the truth, but they don't. Before that, I was sure the faithful were right and that my doubts were wrong.

SULU

Your doubts?

YRRAB

Tell me, are you of the faith?

SULU

The faith?

YRRAB

You believe in the Superior One?

SULU

We humans, uh...believe in many things. Historically speaking.

YRRAB

But why did they believe, my new friend? They believed almost entirely because their forbearers believed,and because their forbearers before them believed, for many deliniations back to a time when explaining the not readily explicable was so important, that our first and oldest forbearers invented a fantastic invisible creature,The Superior One, to whom the existence of these otherwise inexplicable things, and the occurrences of equally inexplicable events, were attributed. Like them, our present society has created a realm of comfort in its collective thoughts to which it retreats when the fear of not knowing seizes it. They cannot bear the premice that things exist and occur for reasons unknown or unseen to us, even if only for the present. They prefer to tell themselves that The Superior One is responcible. They do not wish to search for explanations beyond that because they are content with simple faith. I refuse to continue to be. I do not and cannot believe simply because I was told the stories as a child and because some of the events in my life seem to fit them. That is who I am. It's who I've been for several seasons.

SPOCK

And your request for asylum? On what is it based, Mr Pol?

YRRAB

Please, call me Yrrab.

SPOCK

Yrrab.

Captain KIRK enters and itroduces himself.

CPT KIRK

Mr Pol, I am Captain Kirk, of the Enterprise.

SULU

Captain, this is Yrrab.

CPT KIRK

Yyrab. How can we help you?

YRRAB

I was raised like most on my world, Captian. I was taught that the Superior One created me and all of my race and that she was there, in the sky, watching us,awaiting our praise.

CPT KIRK

Yrrab, call me Jim. You didn't believe it?

YRRAB

Oh, I did, Jim, I did. For many many seasons. I was a teacher of the faith once. I had my doubts, as many do. But the pressure to believe was so strong, and the guilt those doubts caused me was so powerful that it was easier to betray them and convince myself that the stories were true, that what I was teaching was right

CPT KIRK

What made it possible for you to stop doing that?

YRRAB

There came a cycle when a small group of visitors...aliens...arrived. They mostly kept to their own activities, much like your people, yet, they spoke with many in my land about where they'd come from. I beleive now that they were not as...intelligent as your people. They meant us no harm, but they did not take care, as you have, to keep their origins from us. Since then, others have come. Some of them became victims of the rulers' ignorance and fear. But, on that day, when I heard of the first visitors, my faith waivered and my doubts got stronger. They erased the guilt that clouded my judgment and I saw clearly for the first time what had happened to me. That's when I sought out others with doubts and helped them to conquer their guilt. We formed a secret group. We pledged to spread our message to others who, like us, have always had doubts. We want only to free them from their guilt. The rulers of our land do not wish us to. They still believe, among other things, that we are the only beiings in existance, under the Superior one. They want us all to believe nothnig more.

CPT KIRK

And what do you want, Yrrab?

YRRAB

Only the freedom to help others like myself. I do not wish to destroy anyone or anything, Jim, as the rulers of my land believe.

CPT KIRK

You've requested asylum aboard my vessel. I'm obligated to provide it. That is what you want, isn't it?

YRRAB

I want to help my people.

CPT KIRK

You can't do that from up here.

YRRAB

You are right, ofcource. Perhaps my asylum has lasted long enough. I am prepared to return home, now, Jim. I only wish I could believe that I will be successfull. The rulers will see to it that I am not.

CPT KIRK

What will they do when they find you?

YRRAB

Next light, they will announce in the square that I am a wanted man. They will not say why. They will impress upon my fellow townsman that it is their duty to aid them in my capture. It won't be long before I am tried, quietly, ofcource, to avoid poisoning others with my ideas. Then I will likely be executed, and, I fear, without getting my message out, I will make a rather ineffective martyr.

CPT KIRK

What if I could help you get your message out?

YRRAB

That would be tremendously gracious of you. But what of your policy of non interference?

CPT KIRK

We'll do our best not to add to the corruption of your society that has already occurred, but, we can't just do nothing, in my view. So well act. How does that sound to you?

YRRAB

You would break your most sacred rule for me?

CPT KIRK

That rule is designed to keep us from tipping the balances of power or changing the direction of a culture's development through the use of our knowledge of the universe, our...technology, and our devices. What I've got in mind wouldn't involve either.

YRRAB

Please explain, Jim.

CPT KIRK

What if, during the rulers' announcement tommorrow, we make an announcement of our own that persuades your rulers to give you a more public, open hearing? And what if, thru that hearing, your message finds an audience? Would that help you to help your people?

YRRAB

Without question.

CPT KIRK

I'm quite certain I can accomplish that without my devices. But I will need one of yours.

YRRAB

You can do this?

CPT KIRK

Without question. I must warn you, Yrrab. If you are to go to trial, you must accept any punishment handed down. And I'd rather you didn't refer to any of your experiences on ENTERPRISE or with her crew for now. We will monitor the trial from the surface to ensure that you don't. After the trial, we will debrief you and try to water down your memory of these experiences if you agree to these terms. If not, you're welcomed to join us on our travels, or to another world we pass.

YRRAB

I agree to your terms, Jim. This is an opportunity I've been waiting for for a long time. To be heard, almost no price could be too high.

CPT KIRK

Fine. I'll make the preparations and inform you when the time comes. Untill then, consider yourself a welcomed guest.

YRRAB

Thank you, Jim. You cannot know what this means for me. For my people.

He stands. He begins to exit and stops when KIRK speaks.

CPT KIRK

Would it surprise you to learn that I do know, from my world's own history?

YRRAB

Your people believe in The Superior One?

CPT KIRK

Not exactly. However, on Earth, in earlier times, in one part of the land which I come from, called Massachusettes, there once lived a man named Roger Williams. Because of the religious persecution he experienced in his own life, he founded a small nearby colony that, later, as part of a group of colonies, including Massachusettes, became a new nation where he and others could proffess whatever beliefs or disbeliefs they chose as long as they didn't force them on others.

YRRAB

And that nation, it flourihed?

CPT KIRK

That nation went on to become one of the greatest nations in Earth's history. All of this around us grew out of it.

YRRAB

I suppose it does surprise me, Jim. But, it gives me hope. I've not had much of that these last few seasons.

A beat. He turns from KIRK and exits.

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE THE STARFLEET BUILDING ON DELTA IV.

COOKSONS shuttle is there. DECKER opens the shuttle door/hatch from inside, as ILIA approaches and enters the shuttle.

INT. SHUTTLE

DECKER

Good morning, Lt.

ILIA

Good morning, sir.

DECKER

So, I...understand you proved yourself to have quite the knack for navigation, in your upperclassman days at the Academy.

ILIA

That is correct.

DECKER

Well, then, Lt, lets have you take us to our destination, shall we?

ILIA

Aye, sir.

DECKER closes the door/hatch. ILIA takes the navigation controls. DECKER takes the other seat, next to her.

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE THE STARFLEET BUILDING ON DELTA IV

The shuttle lifts off, and flys away

INT. SHUTTLE

DECKER

Estimated time to dig site, navigator?

ILIA

Approximately ##.# minutes, sir.

DECKER

(Smiling, looking at her)

Thank you, navigator.

ILIA

(Smiling, but not looking at him)

Aye, sir.

DECKER

So...Lt...have you been here since graduation?

ILIA

No. I was stationed on the Galant, as a communications officer, on the night watch, at first. When I heard that Delta IV had put in for membership, I requested this detail. I got here on the Commander's ship a week before your beam in. Before that, I'd not been home for some time.

DECKER

I see. And...if I may ask, what do you think of the proposed...what Starfleet is considering changing from being recommended, but voluntary, into a requirement, next year, for Deltan officers?

ILIA

(Looking at him)

The celebacy vow?

DECKER

(Almost regretting he asked)

Yes. I mean...Deltans have been in the service for a while now, as you know, and the brass seems to think with it being only voluntary, there've been a few too many serious...incidents...between Deltans and non Deltans. You know, of a...

ILIA

(Playfully)

Sexual nature?

DECKER

(Coughs)

Yes.

ILIA

Well, it probably IS for the best. After all, we ARE quite a bit more sexually focused and advanced than many other species.

DECKER

(A bit at a loss)

Yes. Yes, I've...heard that.

ILIA

For myself, I can't say I'm not glad it isn't in effect, just yet.

DECKER

That's...understandable.

(A beat)

DECKER

(Changing the subject)

What...what can you tell me, if anything, about this dig, Lt?

ILIA

It's at the site of a newly discovered settlement of preawakening Deltans.

DECKER

Pre awakening? You mean before your society, your people, began intensifying their...concentration on sex?

ILIA

Yes. Many Deltans are fascinated with the greatly transformational process our ancestors underwent in the areas of love and sex, to become the culture we are today, and with how pre awakening society was different.

DECKER

I can't imagine that NOT being fascinating.

ILIA

Neither can I.

EXT. DELTA IV DIG SITE

The shuttle carrying DECKER and ILIA lands, and they exit, among a tent type structure or two, near a bit of a dug out area of the ground where folks are working. The dig admin., Dr Veetahm EADZO, approaches them.

EADZO

Ah, Lt Commander DECKER, Lt ILIA, welcome.

DECKER

Thank you, Mr...?

EADZO

Oh, it's Dr, Dr Veetahm EADZO.

DECKER

Dr, ofcourse, Dr EADZO.

ILIA

It is nice to meet you, Dr.

EADZO

You as well, Lt, Mr Decker. As you can see, the...excavation is well underway.

DECKER

Yes. How can we be of assistance?

EADZO

(A beat)

Are you any good with a trowel, Mr Decker?

ILIA

(Wryly)

I suspect the Lt Commander is quite good with his hands.

DECKER

(Pretending not to have noticed her flirtation)

I...certainly, Dr.. Where shall I dig?

EADZO

(Gesturing towards the hole)

My assistant will show you. Lt., perhaps you can help me dust off some of our finds, hmm?

DECKER

Yes, Lt, you could...remove a few layers.

EADZO

This way, Lt.

DECKER hops down into the dig hole beside the ASSISTANT, whom demonstrates briefly how to dig the area (pantomime), and DECKER begins to do so. The Dr and ILIA proceed to a tent.

INT. DIG TENT

EADZO and ILIA enter. EADZO grabs a brush and hands it to ILIA.

EADZO

Here you are, Lt. There are a few items on the table there that require some uncovering.

She proceeds to a nearby table and begins cleaning of a medium sized box. EADZO sits at a nearby desk, and looks thru some items.

EADZO

So...Lt...have you and Mr Decker...

ILIA

NO...no we haven't. He is not...

EADZO

Deltan? And?

ILIA

I am not sure it would be proper. Especially since we work together, and he is my superior.

EADZO

I see.

They continue working for a moment.

EADZO

But...you DO...want to?

ILIA

Ofcourse. He is...unusually attractive, for a non Deltan.

EADZO

Well, I say there's no reason not to atleast broach the subject. No sense in this...flying around the underbrush. Such is...not our nature...any more.

ILIA

You're correct, ofcourse, Dr.

DECKER enters the tent with a broken trowel.

DECKER

Dr, I'm afraid I've...mishandled my tool.

EADZO stares at him. Then looks to ILIA, who has managed to significantly uncover the box, and open it.

ILIA

Ah!

She places the box down, and pulls out from it an ornate cloth headband, and stares at it. EADZO approaches.

DECKER

Lt.?

EADZO

What we are looking at, Mr DECKER, is a very interesting find.

ILIA

Its...its a...

EADZO

Well, the translation would be Band of Awakening.

DECKER

Band of Awakening?

EADZO

Well, that's an imprecise translation, come to think of it, but, yes. We still use them, they're in all the shops, but, today they're used just symbolically. There are very few as old as this one in existence, now.

DECKER

Symbolically?

ILIA

(Alternating her gaze between DECKER and the wreath)

Yes. Before the Awakening, when our society was...different...Deltans committed to eachother as mates for life. As the Awakening began to take hold, as society changed, these were worn by Deltan females who were...well...waking.

EADZO

Yes, waking is an apt term, ofcourse. These were females embracing their sexuality in a way Deltan females never really had. It was what you might call a social statement.

DECKER

That, uh...hm, I see.

EADZO

Today, they are no longer so much a statement, as a...celebration. A...tribute to those...pioneers.

DECKER

You know, I'm remembering...Lt., weren't you...wearing one of those, when we met?

ILIA

Yes. It was at my first year orientation. You were an upper classman, assisting the facilitator, handing out welcoming tablets. You gave me mine.

DECKER

That's right. You were stunning.

She looks at the headband.

DECKER

You know...on Earth, in the...late 2100s, my people would give eachother a similar item, made from synthetic flowers, as symbols of devotion. They were then worn on...occasions special to each couple.

EADZO

Perhaps you could model that for us, Lt.

She looks at the Dr, hesitatingly.

ILIA

Yes.

EADZO

Just...be careful, its...300 years old.

She slips it on.

EADZO

Ah...beautiful.

DECKER

(Clearly moved)

I...agree, yes, its...

ILIA

Thank you.

She places it back in the box, and picks up another item, and begins dusting.

EADZO

Well, Mr DECKER, perhaps this more modern tool will work better for you.

He hands DECKER an electric trowel/laser thing

DECKER

(A beat)

Yes. Yes, thank you.

DECKER exits. EADZO returns to his desk. ILIA looks up, and stares at the tent flap.

ACT III

EXT. CAMLORIAN TOWN SQUARE

Two armed Rounders flank a Ruler who is standing on a permanent platform in the center of the square. A large gong behind them is struck by a third Rounder.

RULER 1

Citizens of Noremac Villiage: It is hereby proclaimed that Citezen Pol, Yrrab Pol, is wanted for crimes against the people. This man is a danger to theVilliage. Any amoung you with knowledge of his location must...

An arrow, shot from Archer's crossbow, whizzes over the Ruler's shoulder and strikes the gong behind him loudly.

Cptn KIRK

(FROM ATOP A LARGE ROCK)

It is rumored that Citezen Pol's crime is that of Herecy. It is said that he has been charged for conspiring to circulate information. Is this true?

RULER 1

That is of no weight. He is simply wanted.

CROWD MEMBER ONE

Is that true? What did he do?

CPT KIRK

Far be it for me to question the wisdom of the Rulers who charged him, but, even the Heretics among us deserve to be tried fairly, as with any other crime.

SEVERAL CROWD

(BACKGROUND CHATTER)

Yes! Yeah! He's right!...etc.

CPT KIRK

Will Citezen Pol be so tried?

SEVERAL CROWD MEMBERS

(AS BEFORE)

Will he? Will he?...etc.

RULER ONE

(nervously, looking around for support)

Citezen Pol...will have a normal, public trial...as with...any crime.

CPT KIRK

I never doubted it. Citezen Pol has decided to come forward! He stands...here!

Yrrab emerges from underneath a large cloak, worn to hide himself.

RULER ONE

(TO ROUNDERS)

Collect him! Bring him to the Peacemaker. She will set a hearing time. (Louder) It will be posted!

The Rounders move to put Yrrab in custody.

YRRAB

(TO KIRK)

Jim, please, make use of my home during your stay. It is about 1,000 foot falls in that direction, beyond that hill.

CPT KIRK

Thank you. We'll join you at the hearing.

Yyrab is taken away

INT. DECKER'S QUARTERS ON DELTA IV

DECKER is alone. He's seated at a desk, reading. It is late evening, he is dressed casually, in the 23rd cent equivalent of sweats ant a t shirt. His door pings. He approaches it, and presses the open button. ILIA stands there, dressed in a mid drift baring top, a short skirt, her Deltan Band of Awakening (Seen in ST:TMP) and no footwear. She is stunning. She's holding a beverage bottle and 2 glasses.

DECKER

(Surprised))

Lt.!

ILIA

Oh, I...as we are off duty, I was hoping we could use first names.

DECKER

(Looking for words)

Names? Oh! Yes. Yes, uh...it's Leh'Orri, right?

ILIA

Yes, Will, it is. You remembered.

DECKER

Well, that, and...it's in all the paperwork.

ILIA

I see.

They stand there, silent for a moment.

DECKER

Oh! Uh, come in, come in.

She enters.

DECKER

So, Leh'Orri, what...brings you by.

ILIA

Well, you know, Will, we Deltans tend to be very direct, especially when it comes to sex. Sometimes we are more subtle than we might usually be, if circumstances call for it, but, usually, that's not the case.

She closes the distance between them, some.

DECKER

I see.

ILIA

I've been subtle with you, Will, since you arrived, but, that was when we were working.

DECKER

I...see.

She gets even closer.

ILIA

You do find me attractive, do you not? Even at the Academy, I noticed you stealing glances, on occasion.

DECKER

I...do. What are you carrying?

ILIA

Just a beverage. Don't worry, its not an aphrodisiac. We don't need them.

She moves to within kissing range.

DECKER

No...no you don't.

She closes her eyes, and places her free hand on his chest. He leans down, eyes closed, and hesitates, but then kisses her. It is a very passionate, very Deltan kiss/embrace. She drops the non breakable beverage container and glasses to the floor, which bounce and roll a bit, placing her now free hand upon his face. They slowly drop down to the floor, maintaining the embrace.

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE THE STARFLEET BUILDING ON DELTA IV, STILL lATE EVENING

Time lapse into dawn.

INT. DECKER'S QUARTERS ON DELTA IV

DECKER and ILIA are on the floor. She is awake and looking at him, running her hands lightly over his chest. He wakes.

DECKER

Oh! I haven't done that since the Academy.

ILIA

Intercourse?

DECKER

Slept on the floor.

ILIA

Well, if it helps, as I recall there wasnt much sleeping, this time.

DECKER

No.

(A best)

Leh'Orri, I...this...

ILIA

Are you alright?

DECKER

Yes. Yes, I'm fine.

ILIA

Will?

DECKER

You know...I could really fall for you.

ILIA

Hmm...you say that as though you haven't already.

DECKER

Well, I had to try. So...you're ok with that? I mean, I've only been here a few days. You don't find that off putting?

ILIA

No. After all, what makes you think I've not developed feelings for you?

DECKER

I...

ILIA

We Deltans are very much about the sex, but...well, we're not Vulcans. And a few days is a long time, on Delta IV, as it concerns such things.

DECKER

Well, you know, Leh'Orri...now that we've got eachother where we want...eachother...that is, it's early yet. We're still...off duty.

ILIA

We are.

DECKER

But...might we...move this to the...

ILIA

Sorry. I can't wait that long.

She kisses him.

Several seconds later...

Int. A Camlorian court room

KIRK and SULU are seated in the rear of the room with other spectators. A table with 4 inquisitors is at the opposite end facing the back. A small platform, low to the grund is in front of it, facing it, sideways. Four armed Rounders are in the room, guarding the table and the platform. Two moe Rounders eneter bringing Yrrab. He is lesad to the platform and the two Rounders leading him exit. An Inquisitor stands and crossses to Yrrab.

INQUISITOR I

Citezen Pol, you are charged with the offence of speaking against the superior one. What do you wish to say to this?

YRRAB

I wish to say that I have not committed a crime.

INQUISITOR I

You say, then, that you have not so spoken?

YRRAB

I make no such statement.

Crowd noise, rumblings

INQUISITOR I

Then you are guilty?

YRRAB

I am not.

More rumblings Archer, Mayweather, Trip eye eachother

INQUISITOR I

I do not know the manner of trickery and clever speech you are employing, Citizen Pol, but this body will not tolerate disrespect of the law!

YRRAB

I do not expect that it will, good citizen, yet the law is oft disrespectfull of the people, and I will not...

INQUISITOR I

Silence, Prisinor!

Crowd noise

INQUISITOR I

You must assign yourself to a proper claim. Guilty or innocent.

YRRAB

Innocent.

INQUISITOR I

We shall soon see!

He sits. Inquisitor II. approaches

Inquisitor II

Citezen Pol, we have been told that you have publicly spoken out against the faith. Is this true?

YRRAB

It is.

INQUISITOR II

Then your claim of innocence is incorrect.

YRRAB

It is not.

Crowd noise

INQUISITOR II

You admit that you defied the law?

YRRAB

Yes, but I have committed no crime.

INQUISITOR II

Are you out of touch with your thoughts? How can both be true?

YRRAB

A law could be created this day which forbids..the inhailing of odors from flora. If such was done, would inhailing the odor of flora at the next rise of the light then be a crime? I claim it would not.

INQUISITOR II

That is of no weight! You ARE out of touch with your thoughts!

YRRAB

Am I? Is it so out of touch to believe that certain things cannot ever be crimes, without matter to any laws we may create that say they are?

INQUISITOR II

That it is.

YRRAB

Then you had better hope, good Inquisitor, that no law is soon created which forbids one to have an unpleaseant appearance.

Crowd laughs. IQUISITOR I taps a gavel on the table and the room quiets.

INQUISITOR II

It is of no weight, high Inquisitor, that a laugh is heard at my cost. It is citezen Pol who will be the recipient of such laughter at my next query.

YRRAB

I do not fear that laughter, I welcome it.

INQUISITOR II

Perhaps you would be willing to tell us how it is you believe laws make crimes of things that are not?

YRRAB

I believe that there are things that do not cause true harm to anyone, yet, are crimes against the law.

I believe that actions have their own intent, and that that intent is of no weight once a law is created, is itself worthy of being made a crime. I believe truth is the weigher of crime, not the law.

INQUISITOR II

Like the truth that the superior one is our creator?

YRRAB

That is a non truth.

INQUISITOR II

There! You have just commited a crime!

YRRAB

By your definition.

INQUISITOR II

Then let us employ your own! If truth is the weigher of crime, how should we discern the truth about the superior one?

YRRAB

I can only tell you that I know that we could, each of us, raise our young ones to believe that trees are superior ones, if we so chose, simply by telling them that they are. We could strengthen that claim by telling them that the trees are to be praised and thanked for all the good things in life, as well as to be blamed for and pleased in order to avoid bad things. They would then believe in those trees as strongly as you believe in the superior one. It would be their truth, but, it would be a non truth. I cannot be sure that I am not existing under the same "non-truth"-truth if I believe the faith, and neither can you. The truth of this question cannot be touched. It cannot be seen. Perhaps it never will. We should not create laws which prevent our people from believing that if they choose.

INQUISITOR II

We can no more have a lawless land! We must use our reasonable thoughts to discern a truth on which to base laws!

Yrrab

You are correct. But, who is to say what is reasonable? Is the dweller of the far away and less civilized Camlorian land of Kertrats (pronounced like Star Trek backwards!) who has never seen one of our rolling carts, or a Rounder's arrow thrower, reasonable if he believes the bearers of such tools to be like your superior one, simply because they bear these devices he's not seen? Our explorers tell us this does happen during their ventures. We know he is wrong, yet to his thoughts he is certain that he is being reasonable. How do we know that we are not being merely as reasonable as he when we profess belief in the superior one and make laws against not doing so? I believe that stating one untocuhable to be a truth because no other explainations are touchable, in place of leaving a thing unexplained untill a touchable truth is descerned, is not reasonable. No laws should be created on such things.

INQUISITOR II

Yet, they were! There is no other matter of weight to this hearing!

YRRAB

(laughs)

You are full of fear!

Crowd noise. Inquisitir I taps the stick again.

INQUISITOR I

That is enough for one cycle. We will go to our homes for now and return for the pronouncement just after the rise of the next light

INT. Yrrab'S home

KIRK and SULU are at a table having just finished a meal

SULU

Captain...what do you think his chances are?

CPT KIRK

(A beat)

I don't know. Id like to hope they'll hear him, spare him the ultimate sentence, at least,but..

SULU

You're not optimistic.

CPT KIRK

(A beat)

No. No, Mr SULU, I'm not. And I hate it.

SULU

Me, too, sir.

CPT KIRK

The awful part of it is that they don't even have to give any of his views any consideration, as to their validity, just aknowledge that he has the right to have them. That thus far they're so unwilling to is...confounding, and...

SULU

Illogical?

CPT KIRK

Yes. Illogical.

Int. Camlorian court room

INQUISIToR I

Citizen Pol! Are you prepared to accept pronouncement?

YRRAB

I am.

INQUISITOR I

Then let the pronouncement comm...

YRRAB

Do I not get to speak a rematk of closing before pronouncement?

INQUISITOR I

You have said more than...

INQUISITOR II

The accused is so entitled.

INQUISITOR I

Very well. Proceed.

YRRAB

Good people, I stand among you perhaps a guilty man. Guilty only of defying a written law written of ill conceived beliefs. There is no way for me to proove this. Not this light. There will never be a way to proove it, to touch the truth of it, without more questioning. I must be allowed to do this. We all must. Do not, good men, condemn me and our kind to darkness. Do not prevent us from enlargening our thoughts. There is more to know. We must know it! We will not if knowing is discouraged and kept contrary to the law. My fate, decided today, will be yours. If I am condemned to death, you will all be condemned to darkness.

(A beat)

Now, I am ready, good Inquisitor.

INQUISITOR I

The pronouncement is of guilt.

Crowd noise. KIRK and SULU look at eachother concernedly.

INQUISITOR I

The punishment is to be execution at next light.

KIRK and SULU look devistated.

INQUISITOR I

This proceeding is at its' end.

KIRK wears a contemplative look.

Int. the hoLding area of the Camlorian court.

Very primitive. KIRK approaches Yrrab's cell.

CPT KIRK

Jim! Whhat...

CPT KIRK

It's alright...I arranged a visit. Told them I was a relative.

YRRAB

I see. I had thought your people would have been gone by now. You did what you spoke you would.

CPT KIRK

That's right. And I want to do more. We could come back, a team of us, later, and, get you out of here.

YRRAB

Yes, and I could spend the rest of my seasons hiding from the Rounders. No, Jim, I'd prefer not.

CPT KIRK

Maybe if you agreed to retract your disbelief, and appologise publically for not believing, you would be allowed to live. I know it would mean going back to not being a truth teller, but, you'd be alive, and maybe you could continue to teach your beliefs in private, help others to listen to any doubts they may have.

YRRAB

(Brief silence)

Yes, I could, and perhaps my life would be spared. But, perhaps not. And the retraction would stand as my last statement. Erasing all I have tried to do. Possibly even causing many to decide to further bury their doubts. I cannot let that come.

CPT KIRK

So, you're just going to let them kill you?

YRRAB

Jim, you yourself told me to be ready to accept the punishment if decided against. I have, but it seems you cannot.

CPT KIRK

That's right, I can't. I thought I could because I thought they would listen. Atleast enough not to kill you.

YRRAB

It is of no consequence. I do not wish to change my fate. And, Jim...my fate was death at the hands of my government before you arrived. That has not changed. But what has changed is that I have been able to face my...detractors, and my people and speak my inner thoughts. I am free, now. And others may soon may be. These things could not have come without what you have done, and that is of weight. Much weight. Please, go back to your Enterprise. Go in peace, and keep safe. Before you are discovered.

CPT KIRK

(Long pause, then, acceptingly)

Alright. Yes. I'll do that. Goodbye, Yyrab. Keep safe.

CPT KIRK exits

ACT IV

INT. CPT KIRK'S QUARTERS

CPTN KIRK is reclined on his berth. His door chimes

CPT KIRK

Come.

CPT KIRK sits up. MCCOY enters.

CPT KIRK

Doctor.

MCCOY

So, I...heard all about the business down there. Maddening, that.

(A beat)

MCCOY

You alright, Jim?

CPT KIRK

Oh, I will be, Bones.

MCCOY

You know, Jim, I'm as committed to the service as anyone, but, at heart, I'm just an old country doctor, and, sometimes, I just don't get it.

CPT KIRK

Get what, Dr.?

MCCOY

How can people be that way? How can they be so pushy and arrogant?

CPT KIRK

I don't know, Bones. SPOCK might attribute it to Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. If it's conceivable, it's out there.

MCCOY

Well, it's wrong. And we should have been able to do more.

CPT KIRK

I hear you. We all get frustrated with the Prime Directive sometimes. But, Bones, I think, ultimately, its the right way.

MCCOY

Well, I think they oughta revise the thing. Make exceptions. It is just wrong that all those people down there...the ones who don't believe...are going to die...or else live their lives in fear when we could stop it.

CPT KIRK

Are you saying we should just hop around the galaxy and show off our toys? Bring them all up to the ENTERPRISE and give them the tour?

MCCOY

Ofcource not. I just don't think we should be prevented from getting a little creative.

CPT KIRK

Creative? How?

MCCOY

Well ,for starters, why couldn't we have gone to them and said, 'Look, we are aliens. We are but one group of them that have been visiting your planet for...seasons... you have to stop persecuting people for believing in things other than your Superior one. We hate to butt in, but if we didn't, one day, your society would have realized this was true after even more years of persecuting poeple and you'd regret it. It would be a big tragedy, so, we thought we'd proove to everyone what some of your people already knew to be true'? No toys. No tour. No pass go and collect...warp drive.

CPT KIRK

You're serious?

MCCOY

Yes.

CPT KIRK

Allright, well, look at it this way. Suppose we give societies like Yrrab's all the answers. What kind of damage do we do in the name of helping out?

MCCOY

Its debateable.

CPT KIRK

If we do that, Bones, don't we take away the whole chess match for these people? Don't we...cheat them of their own...history...by giving them all the answers in one felled swoop? It's not always about giving them more than they can handle...sometimes it's just about not taking things away.

MCCOY

And to avoid that, people like Yrrab, who happen to be right...have to die?

CPT KIRK

Sometimes, the choices are hard. The upside isn't always clear. But if we go in and dictate things to people from our perspective, well, we're no better than the people who do the oppressing.

MCCOY

Right. Well, it's just too bad, that's all.

CPT KIRK

You'll get no argument from me there, Dr.. But, we did help things along you know, just without giving away the end of the story.

MCCOY

I suppose you're right. Well, my shift's over, I'm gonna turn in.

CPT KIRK

Goodnight, Bones.

MCCOY

Goodnight, Jim.

MCCOY exits.

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE THE STARFLEET BUILDING ON DELTA IV

It's six months later.

INT. ILIA'S QUARTERS

The door pings.

ILIA

Enter!

DECKER enters, carrying a satchel.

ILIA

Hi!

DECKER

Hi.

ILIA

I didn't expect to see you this early.

DECKER

I know. I...Leh'Orri, there's been a development.

ILIA

Development?

DECKER

It seems that my work here, and my being the only one besides the home planet girl and the Commander to not request a transfer when the extension happened impressed command. Now that its ended, I'm to be a full commander, Leh'Orri. I was hoping to get Enterprise. That we both would. But, theyre giving Cookson the Rhode Islsnd, and... she's offered me Exec..

ILIA

Will, that's...how long before...

DECKER

It's...in orbit. The Comman...the Captain's...already up there. I imagine I have some time to decide, but, I would leave right away.

ILIA

If you take it.

DECKER

Yes.

ILIA

Will, I...

DECKER

Are you SURE you don't want to put in for a transfer? Come with me.

ILIA

Seeing Delta IV to membership was important to me. Now that we've joined the Federation, I want to see it take hold, Will, from here. That will take some time.

DECKER

I...understand. And...you understand, I...

ILIA

Yes. I do. It would be hard for me to say goodbye, too, but, I can't leave. Not now. And you...if you stay...is that even possible?

DECKER

They've not named the Captain's replacement, for the permanent garrison. I could put in for her spot.

ILIA

I see. You'd do that for me?

DECKER

No. If I did it, it'd be for US.

ILIA

Oh, Will.

DECKER

I've...gotta go, she wants me to take a...pre decision tour.

ILIA

Oh. Alright. Are we...still having dinner?

DECKER

Absolutely! At our picnic spot. I should be back just in time. And, I've...got something for you.

He gestures with the satchel

ILIA

Oh! Well, alright. I'll...see you then.

DECKER

Alright.

He turns to leave.

ILIA

Will?

He turns back.

DECKER

Yes?

ILIA

All my love.

DECKER

Mine, too.

INT. STARFLEET BUILDING ON DELTA IV, CORRIDOR NEAR THETRANSPORTER ROOM

DECKER comes upon CAMERON turning into the same corridor. They continue walking.

CAMERON

Well, Commander, congratulations!

DECKER

Oh, yeah, thank you.

CAMERON

When do you leave? Word gets around.

DECKER

Right. I...haven't accepted yet.

CAMERON

What? Will...

DECKER

I love her. It's complicated.

CAMERON

Will, I know you do. But we're all getting out of here. Getting out there! We've had our fill, planet side, on star bases. Haven't you?

DECKER

Sure

CAMERON

There'll BE other girls.

DECKER

Not like her. And there'll be other ships.

CAMERON

You don't know that. Either of those things. What I know is that there's no reason you wouldn't be able to stay in touch with her, keep the flame alive. Then, catch up with her on leave. But something like this...like the Rhode Island...might not come around for a while.

DECKER

I...I hear you. It's just...

CAMERON

Well, no one can decide but you, Commander. Best of luck, whatever you decide, sir.

DECKER

Thank you.

EXT. THE RHODE ISLAND IS IN ORBIT ABOVE DELTA IV

DECKER is at a table near the door in the crew rec room. COOKSON enters.

COOKSON

So, Commander, what do you think of her?

DECKER

Captain! She's a fine ship, Ma'am. Right up there with Enterprise.

COOKSON

So, can I...call you Exec.?

DECKER

Captain, I appreciate the tour, and the offer, but...

COOKSON

You need time. Well, I can understand that. I can delay warping out for a few hours, if you like. Just let me know.

DECKER

Thank you, captain.

COOKSON turns to leave.

DECKER

Sir?

COOKSON

Yes, Commander?

DECKER

Is there...somewhere I can make a call...in private?

COOKSON

There is.

INT. CPT KIRK'S QUARTERS ABOARD ENTERPRISE

CPT KIRK is seated at his desk, looking at a monitor

DECKER (V.O)

So, Captain, in a rare moment of uncertainty, I'm...conflicted.

CPT KIRK

So it seems. Happens to the best of us, occasionally.

DECKER (V.O)

Id appreciate your advice, sir.

CPT KIRK

Well, I...can't tell you what I'd do. I've yet to face that particular dilemma. I can tell you this, based on observation. A career in Starfleet, a rewarding career, entails alot of...personal sacrifice. You often have to ignore...what the heart wants in the moment. Infact, didnt your father meet your mother when he was posted on Starbase 5?

DECKER (V.O)

That's right, he did.

CPT KIRK

Well, I...happen to know that he almost didn't take that posting for...a reason similar to yours. So, Will...Commander Decker...you've gotten to a point in your career where...it'd be a shame not to move forward, something you don't seem to be considering. If you're lucky, where you end up in your career will be where you wanted to be, and it will cross paths with...other interests.

DECKER (V.O)

I hear you Captain. Thank you.

CPT KIRK

It was my pleasure. Good luck, Will. And...don't be a stranger.

DECKER (V.O)

I won't. DECKER out.

INT. RHODE ISLAND TRANSPOTER ROOM

DECKER enters.

TRANSPORTER TECH.

Commander.

DECKER

Lt., could I trouble you to...do me a favor?

DECKER removes a gift wrapped box from his satchel.

TRANSPORTER TECH.

Yes sir. How can I help?

EXT. DELTA IV, A CLEARING NEAR A WOODED AREA

ILIA approaches a make shift picnic area with a boulder table and two simple chairs. As she draws closer, she hears a transporter beam.

ILIA

Will!

She quickens her pace, reaching the boulder table. No one is there. The box is on the boulder table. She opens it, and removes a headband of synthetic flowers, and a card. The card reads "All my love, W.".

ILIA

(Whispering)

Oh, Will.

The End.


End file.
